Kopfschmerzen
by DanaTheMagicBunny
Summary: Hermione stolperte aus ihrem Bett und zog sich die saubere Robe über ihren Pyjama. Sie lief die Treppe hinunter, als sie eine vertraute Stimme hörte, die aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Ron sah wütend aus.


Ü/N + Disclaimer: Und noch eine Kurzgeschichte, die eigentlich nicht mir gehört, sondern Epiphanies. Ich übersetze nur. Und die Charaktere gehören J.K.Rowling. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kopfschmerzen

Manchmal bekommt sie Kopfschmerzen. Nicht solche, wie Harry sie bekommt, oder die Schmerzen, die Ron nach dem Quidditch in seinen Händen spürt oder die, die Ginny deshalb erleidet, weil sie so viele Brüder hat.

Heute hatte sie Kopfschmerzen. Solche, die sie zum ersten Mal in fünf Jahren dazu veranlassten, nicht zum Unterricht zu erscheinen. Solche, die innen an ihren Augäpfeln nagten und ihr Inneres bluten ließen. Solche, die in ihrem Gehirn einen lauten Gong schlugen. Sie kuschelte sich in ihre Decke und schniefte, als sie ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte.

„Wer ist da?", grummelte sie. Sie hörte Ginnys Stimme.

„Ich bin es."

Sie stöhnte. „Mach's lakonisch."

Ginny öffnete die Tür und schenkte ihr ein rätselhaftes Lächeln.

„Mach's kurz, bitte", seufzte Hermione als Übersetzung. „Sogar die Geräusche deiner Schuhe hallen in meinem Kopf heute wider."

Ginny kicherte leise und flüsterte dann: „Jemand ist hier, um mit dir zu sprechen."

Hermiones Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Wer?"

Ginny biss sich nur auf die Lippe. „Er wartet unten auf dich, im Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Es ist jemand aus Gryffindor, oder?", jammerte sie, als sie versuchte, sich unter ihrer wirren Decke aufzusetzen. „Weil wenn das stimmt und ich umsonst aufstehe..."

Insgeheim hoffte sie, dass sie Ron am Ende der Treppe auffinden würde, mit einer großen Schüssel Hühner-Nudelsuppe, aber sie wagte es nicht, Ginny das zu erzählen.

Ginny warf ihr die Haarbürste zu und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. „Fahr mal kurz damit durchs Haar, sonst siehst du wunderbar aus."

„Sicher." Hermione rollte mit den Augen, als sie aus dem Bett stolperte und sich die saubere Robe über ihrem Pyjama anzog.

Sie verließen ihr Zimmer und machen sich auf den Weg die Treppe hinab, als sie eine bestimmte, vertraute Stimme hörte, die von hinter einem Stuhl kam, der mit der Hinterseite zu ihr stand. Ron saß schmollend der Person im Stuhl gegenüber und Harry lächelte schief und warf Ron und seinem Gegenüber Blicke zu. Hermiones Augen weiteten sich und sie berührte ihre Stirn leicht.

Sie ging zu dem Stuhl hinüber und sah hinunter, um genau die Person zu sehen, die sie am meisten gefürchtet hatte...

„Hermy-ony!"

Sie wurde in eine schnelle Umarmung gezogen und die Luft wurde aus ihren Lungen gepresst.

„Sachte, Viktor." Sie rollte ihre Augen, als er sie mit einem Grinsen wieder losließ und daraufhin ihren ausgelaugten Gesichtsausdruck sah, der auch Besorgnis ausdrückte.

„Hermy-ony, bist du ok?" Er berührte sanft ihren Arm und sie hob ihre Augenbrauen, während sie schwankte, als ob sie etwas getrunken hätte. (Sie war noch nie in ihrem Leben betrunken gewesen.)

„Mir geht's wunderbar." Sie lächelte zähneknirschend und sah hilfesuchend zu Ginny hinüber. Nur leider war sie zu sehr in eine Unterhaltung mit Harry vertieft, um ihr Bitten zu bemerken, genauso wie Harry.

Als Viktor um sie herumscharwenzelte, versuchte sie, körperlich so weit wie möglich von ihm weg zu bleiben. Briefe zu schreiben und sich wirklich körperlich nahe zu sein, waren ja zwei verschiedene Paar Schuhe.

Stell dir nur mal vor, was passiert wäre, wenn du letzten Sommer wirklich nach Bulgarien gegangen wärst, erinnerte sie sich. Sie warf Ron einen Blick zu, dessen Gesicht jede Sekunde röter wurde. Viktor beobachtete er, also konnte sie nichts tun, um ihm die endgültige und ungewollte Überraschung dieses Besuches mitzuteilen.

Sie suchte krampfhaft nach einer Lösung und fand aber keine.

„Ähm...", unterbrach sie ihn inmitten seiner Rede über ihr ‚immer viel schönes Haar'. (Sie widerstand der Versuchung, ihm den Unterschied zwischen viel und sehr zu erklären.)

„Viktor", lächelte sie, „ich freue mich, dass du gekommen bist."

Er nickte eifrig und legte seine Hand auf ihr Knie. Ihre Augen wurden so groß wie Teller, als sie seine Bewegung wahrnahm. Sie sah Ron nicht ins Gesicht, da sie auch rot im Gesicht wurde.

„Wie auch immer", fuhr sie mit zittriger Stimme fort, „ich hab im Moment die Grippe, also denke ich wirklich nicht, dass du in meiner Nähe sein solltest..."

„So ein Schwachsinn", murmelte Ron wütend, als er an ihnen vorbeiging, um sich nach oben, in sein Schlafzimmer, zu begeben.

„Viktor", sagte sie mit einer mutigen, neuen Tonlage, während sie ihren Kopf drehte, um Ron nachzublicken, „bitte berühr mein Knie nicht auf so eine Art und Weise."

Sie hörte, wie die Schritte plötzlich verstummten. Viktor starrte sie an.

„Was meinst du, Hermy-ony?", sagte er mit rauer Stimme und sie behielt ihren Tonfall bei.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du so nahe neben mir sitzt."

„Aber...!", rief Viktor und stand vor Wut auf. „Unsere Briefe!"

„Unsere Freundschaft", korrigierte sie ihn und stand ebenfalls auf, wobei sie einen Augenblick lang schwankte. „Ich war nie auf diese Art an dir interessiert, Viktor. Das habe ich dir auch im vierten Jahr gesagt. Ich dachte, dass du mich verstanden hättest."

„Was _soll _das?" Viktor schrie jetzt und Hermione begann, vor ihm zurückzuweichen. Ihr Absatz verfing sich in irgend etwas und sie begann, nach hinten zu fallen...

„Pass auf, wo du hintrittst", murmelte ihr Ron ins Ohr und half ihr wieder hoch, nachdem sie in seinen Armen gelandet war. Er ließ sie los und trat vor sie, um dem Bulgaren gegenüberzustehen.

„Was willst du jetzt tun?" Viktor beäugte Ron gelangweilt und Ron funkelte denjenigen böse an, den er seit beinahe zwei Jahren als seinen Feind angesehen hatte.

„Sie will nicht mehr mit dir reden, _Vicky."_

Hermione musste tatsächlich etwas kichern und sie wollte plötzlich ein Lied singen. Sie schloss die Augen, um dieses ungewohnte Gefühl, verteidigt zu werden, in Erinnerung zu behalten und öffnete sie nicht, ehe sie ein

**KLATSCH!**

hörte.

Ron fiel durch Viktors Schlag zu Boden. Sie schnappte nach Luft und rannte hinüber zu Ron, der spuckte und sofort wieder auf die Füße kam.

„Halte mich nicht zurück, Hermione", zischte er in ihre Richtung, aber sie zog ihn gleich und ohne Anstrengung wieder auf den Boden zurück. (Viktor war ja ein großer Kerl und Ron war soeben in den Magen geboxt worden.)

„Bleib hier", wies sie ihn an. Dann drehte sie sich um und marschierte direkt auf Viktor zu.

„Entschuldige dich bei Ron."

„Viktor grinste sie an. „Also geht es _darum?"_

Sie blickte ihn böse an. „Nein. Es geht darum, dass ich dich nicht mehr sehen will. Verschwinde von hier, Viktor, oder ich hole Dumbledore."

Er beobachtete sie einen Augenblick lang, dann lief er zum Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Bevor er verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal um. Seine braunen Augen funkelten.

„Das wirst du bereuen, Hermy-ony."

Sie lachte und legte ihre Hände auf die Hüften.

„Nein, _Vicky. _Das glaube ich nicht."

Ginny belegte einen Lehnstuhl mit einem Spruch, damit er Hermione verlässlich auffing, als sie zusammenbrach. Sie seufzte und flatterte mit den Lidern, als Ron über ihr auftauchte.

„Hallo", sagte sie verträumt und er lächelte sie an.

„Du hast ihn Vicky genannt", hörte sie ihn glücklich sagen, was sie kichern ließ. Alle begannen zu kichern...

oOoOoOo

Stunden später wachte sie mit steifem Nacken in ihrem Schlafzimmer auf. Sie zwinkerte ins Sonnenlicht, das durch das Zimmer strahlte, und setzte sich auf.

Sie marschierte die Treppen hinunter in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum, durch den Ausgang der fetten Dame, durch vier Korridore und fünf Eichentüren hindurch und betrat die Große Halle, während sie nichts außer einem roten Flanell-Nachthemd trug. Sie ließ sich neben Ron auf einen Stuhl fallen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke." Sie lächelte ihn an und er lächelte zurück.

Sie traf McGonagalls Blick, als diese zu ihrem Tisch lief und ihre Augen groß wurden.

„Ich gehe lieber wieder zurück in mein Schlafzimmer", flüsterte sie, bereit zu einem schnellen Fluchtversuch. Ron holte sie ein, als sie die halbe Halle bereits durchquert hatte.

Er nahm ihre Hand.

„Wie geht es deinem Kopf?"

Sie lächelte matt und sah über seine Schulter zu McGonagall, die ihr Tempo erhöhte.

„Ich sollte besser gehen..."

Sie wurde durch einen schnellen Druck auf ihre Lippen unterbrochen und bemerkte schnell, dass das ein Kuss war. Sie errötete, als die gesamte Halle (außer den Slytherins) in Gepfeife und Applaus ausbrach. Sie lachte und lehnte sich zu ihm, um zu flüstern:

„Muss rennen."

Mit einem weiteren kurzen Kuss auf seine Wange war sie nur noch ein roter Blitz auf dem Weg durch die Korridore und zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Professor McGonagall folgte ihr aber nicht. Mit aufgeregter Stimme sagte sie einem sehr glücklichen Ron:

„Weasley, sehen Sie zu, dass sie morgen wieder den Unterricht besucht."

Er nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Tisch. Er fühlte sich besser als damals, als er das ‚Weasley ist unser King' gehört hatte.

The End.


End file.
